


Spider-Man Kisses

by raving_liberal



Series: Pinn Week Snippets [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: College, Feels, M/M, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Finn face the possibility of a long-distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Man Kisses

Finn is sprawled across Puck’s bed, legs hanging over the edge of the bunk, with a book propped on his chest when Puck comes in. Puck leans through the space between the bunks to give Finn a kiss upside down, because stupid shit like ‘Spider-Man kisses’ as Finn calls them makes Finn so goddamn happy that Puck can barely stand it sometimes. It doesn’t take anything at all to make Finn happy; it's like making a labrador retriever happy, effortlessly and completely, and Puck wonders for about the hundred-and-first time since they first kissed six weeks ago how it is he's found somebody whose happiness is so easily achieved just through Puck being himself.

“Hey!” Finn says, after Puck finishes kissing him. “How did it go?”

Puck shrugs. “Hard to say. Really great or really shitty, I think.” He nudges Finn with his elbow to make Finn scoot over so Puck can sit on the bed next to him. “I’m not even sure when I’ll hear back. The dude said, but I think my brain had kinda detached from the rest of my by then.”

“Before summer, hopefully,” Finn says. “That way we can make plans.”

“Are you sure about this?” Puck asks. “SoCal’s really far away.”

“Of course I’m sure. It’s gonna be awesome,” Finn says.

“I’m not sure,” Puck confesses. “I don’t know how to do this long distance thing. I think I’m going to screw it up.”

“You won’t,” Finn insists. 

“I might.”

“You _won’t_.”

Puck sighs and leans back so his head is resting on Finn’s shoulder. “But what if I do?”

“You’re going to rock that film school, dude. Trust me,” Finn says. 

“What if I flunk out?”

“You won’t. You’re good at this stuff!” Finn tells him.

“What if I screw up something else?” Puck asks tentatively. “What if I screw up, you know... _us_.”

“You won’t screw that up either,” Finn says. He puts his arm around Puck and pulls him closer. “Hey. It isn’t gonna be perfect. I know that, okay? I don’t expect it to be perfect and I don’t expect you to never mess anything up. I’m probably going to mess it up plenty, too, you know? I just don’t want you to not take this chance. If you get that scholarship, you’re going and that’s the end of the story.”

“But what...” Puck trails off into another loud sigh. “I don’t even know.”

“It’s okay to say you’ll miss,” Finn teases. “I’ll miss you, too.”

“You’ll miss Spider-Man kisses, you mean,” Puck says.

“Yeah, that too,” Finn agrees. 

“I will, though,” Puck says. 

“I know. You aren’t going yet, though,” Finn says. “Still plenty of time for those kisses _now_.”

Puck laughs and rolls so his face is right up in Finn’s face. “Yeah, still plenty of time for that.”


End file.
